


OmG aw3SeOme LulZ

by GwendolynD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-22
Updated: 2010-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynD/pseuds/GwendolynD





	OmG aw3SeOme LulZ

  
**Title:** OmG aw3SeOme LulZ  
 **Author:**  [](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/profile)[ **gwendolynd**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/)    
 **Genre:** crack  
Pairing/Characters **:** OFC/Misha, OFC/Jensen/Jared/Misha  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:**   152 ****  
Warning: n00b  
Disclaimer : I own nothing.

[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[**spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/)    Prompt: classic

~~~~~~~~  


 thEre 0Nce W4s a girl whO WeNT T0 a SuperNatUral conventIon. Sh3 was s0 exciTed when SHe was iN tHe airporT tH4t She thought she S4W JAr3d and JeNs3n evErywheRe. WHen She was 0n the Plane, a Flight attendant aPproaCheD h3r 4ND ofFer3d h3r first class ticKetS!!1!!!1!1!111!!!!!   She took the TICkets and W3nt to the frOnt t0 find Her NEw seat. SHe was s0 tired oNCe SH3 saT DOwN That sh3 dIdn't even noTice th4t it WaS misHa sitting beside hER!!1!!!!!!

 

WhEn sHe feLl aslEEp he puT a blanket over H3r AnD Stroked her HaiR And wHen SHE woke up 4nD SAw mIsha SHe Was So OveRwhelMed TH4t shE Froze. He le4NEd ov3r and Kiss3D H3r with sucH passion th4t sHe fINallY reSp0Nd3d And theN tHEy Had mAD SeX oN thE plaNe.

WHeN tHEY goT To TH3 C0nvEnTiON ThEY Got maRRiED aNd haD foURSoMeS with jeNSen 4nD J4R3d. TR0lL OMFG No0b WTF  
  
tH3 3nD  
  
  
Normal writing here. Hilight.  
  


There once was a girl who went to a Supernatural convention. She was so excited when she was in the airport that she thought she saw Jared and Jensen everywhere. When she was on the plane, a flight attendant approached her and offered her first class tickets!!!!!! She took the tickets and went to the front to find her new seat. She was so tired once she sat down that she didn't even notice that it was Misha sitting beside her!!!

When she fell asleep he put a blanket over her and stroked her hair and when she woke up and saw Misha she was so overwhelmed that she froze. He leaned over and kissed her with such passion that she finally responded and then they had mad sex on the plane.

When they got to the convention they got married and had foursomes with Jensen and Jared.

The end.

  
  
End Hilight.

  
~~~~~~~~~

  
[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[**spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/)   Prompt Table master post [ **HERE.**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/21382.html)

  
~~~~~~~~

  



End file.
